


Music

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Music Meme post. (Pick a fandom, put mp3 player on shuffle, write a drabble at the timeframe of each song. Repeat nine more times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera, Dino/Hibari, Lambo/I-pin, Tsuna.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Notes:** The Music Meme post. (Pick a fandom, put mp3 player on shuffle, write a drabble at the timeframe of each song. Repeat nine more times.)

**1\. Ang Pag-Ibig Kong Ito by Moonstar88**

Yamamoto got hurt—a lot—not only by the blades and the bullets that hit his skin, but also by words and snarls from a certain gray-haired Italian. He said nothing, of course, and simply laughed it off.

Gokudera’s expressions and Italian curses (which the baseball player could never understand) hit Yamamoto to the core. Ten years after, a new scar on his chin, nothing changed for Yamamoto. Because even when he laughed and brushed his nose against Gokudera’s forehead and received that cold growl, he would never let the other know that it was painful, because he liked to believe that this was real.

He wanted to believe that the heated kisses the man gave him were real. He wanted to believe that they had a chance.

**2\. Get Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetman**

Dino Cavallone blinked and watched at the scowl that seemed to be permanently plastered on Hibari’s face. He watched as the young boy snarled at everything in his way, seemed to think the fright on people’s faces were amusing. Still, the blonde Italian wanted to know more about the boy—he couldn’t tell why. Dino tossed and turned during their first few training trips, and would fidget when Hibari would snarl and tell him he couldn’t sleep. The slightest noise woke him up.

Dino sometimes tried to make bold statements. “Kyoya, you’re really nice!” He said when Hibari fed Hibird with some bread crumbs.

The rock that hit his forehead wasn’t a nice feeling. The blush on Hibari’s face was a reward, though, especially when Hibari looked away to hide it.

**3\. Minamahal Kita by Parokya ni Edgar**

The first time Yamamoto said Gokudera was his, it had been a joke. He thought it was funny how the man had growled and pushed him aside, because _nobody_ could talk to Gokudera that way. The Italian boy hated the joke, and thought that Yamamoto was the dimmest person on the face of the planet.

The second time Yamamoto said it, he meant it. Gokudera huffed and looked away. He thought it was a joke again, didn’t see the intensity in Yamamoto’s eyes, or probably, chose to ignore it.

**4\. Just The Girl by The Click Five**

According to Lambo, I-pin had the sweetest laugh a girl could ever hold. He told nobody, of course, becase to everyone else, the two of them were childhood rivals. He was ten years old when he concluded that I-pin’s chuckle was adorable, but he hadn’t been able to put much thought in it, because the Chinese girl pushed him in the lake the very next second. _That_ was why she was chuckling.

Lambo had been in love with her for the longest time, even though she never seemed to notice it. She probably thought they were simply childhood friends. She treated him the same she did when they were much younger. And, even though she knocked Lambo off his feet, he couldn’t find the words to tell her. And even though he only got shot down (without I-pin’s knowledge) he still kept coming back, waiting for the right moment.

**5\. When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating**

The two of them grew up together. Even though the native language of one of them was Italian, and the other Chinese, they understood eachother completely. They didn’t even need to speak in a common language to do so. Amidst all the battles they partook, against all the yelling and shouting, Lambo would feel energized just by the gentle smile she gave him, clear against the blurred faces of all those around them.

They really didn’t need to say anything at all. Lambo was a guardian. He sometimes came home, bloodied to the bone, and was fussed over by all those people who raised him. He would see I-pin across the room, worried, but not able to come nearer because she would just probably make things worse. So, she would simply force a smile so gentle that Lambo would forget everything else. It was actually what made him feel better. And when he walked past her and she would softly put a hand on his elbow, he would think that this was all worth it.

**6\. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Gokudera hated that smile—that annoying smile that gave the façade that everything was all right, when it wasn’t. It made him feel miserable. Still, he wouldn’t replace it for anything else because the world was cruel to him, taking people, and he knew that sometimes it was his turn to make the other person feel better. He couldn’t mimic that annoying smile, but he could put a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder.

Yamamoto’s hand rested on his as he gave a long sigh. Gokudera said nothing about it being all right. That was too sappy for his style. He didn’t say that he knew Yamamoto’s father was in Heaven. He wasn’t even sure about life after death.

“Stay.” The Italian said simply. It wasn’t a request. It was a command. “Just fucking stay.”

A chuckle—a strained one. Yamamoto mumbled an ‘of course’ against Gokudera’s fingers, causing the other man to shiver.

**7\. They Paved Paradise by Counting Crows**

They shouldn’t have taken this all for granted. Each one of them believed that this perfection would last forever, that he would never leave them, because he was their Tenth Boss, and they believed he was capable of surviving every trial. They should’t have expected him to miraciously escape that rain of bullets. They shouldn’t have simply stood there in shock, until someone gave a loud yell (they weren’t sure who it was) and their Boss lay in his own blood, before them, because their boss always put himself before his subordinates.

This was the man who gave them a sense of belonging. He had been a snivelling, whining boy when most of them met him, but he was still Tsuna, their friend, comrade and boss. And he lay there, covered in his own blood.

**8\. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

I-pin had so many suitors, but she wasn’t very bright when it came to that. Lambo joked that it was because her eyesight was so bad that she had such bad tasete. She smiled weakly and told him to shut up, and she wondered how he always knew when to show up and wrap her in a comforting hug.

The Chinese girl wondered why, even if he was supposed to be busy because he was a Guardian, he always had the time to stay with her. She wondered why he always sounded so sure when he told her that she’d find the Right Guy some day.

He wondered when he would have the guts to tell her that he was That guy, because he was getting tired of picking her up everytime she fell. Still, he didn’t mind helping the girl with the broken smile because he knew exactly who was right for her. He just wasn’t sure when she’d figure it out.

**9\. Won’t Go Home Without You by Maroon 5**

“Gokudera.” Yamamoto said, eyes solemn. “Hayato. Don’t go.”

Gokudera left, not looking back.

The swordsman sighed and rested his tired eyes. The night before probably hadn’t been a good idea—he blamed the alcohol. He couldn’t remember much, but he did remember waking up with a throbbing headache, and Gokudera looking at him like it was the end of the world. And they were on the same bed—naked. It had not been a very good idea.

Yamamoto braced himself. He wasn’t going to give up.

**10\. Buttercup by The Temptations**

“Hmm,” I-pin said, looking thoughtful. “You have some cream.” She pointed at her own face. “Right there.”

“Where?” Lambo blinked, padding at his cheeks unsuccesfully. I-pin sighed because she wondered why her best friend was still such a child. She reached over the table and brushed the side of her fingers against the corner of his mouth. A blush crept up his face, which made her smile to herself.

“Yummy.” I-pin said with a smile as she licked the cream off her fingers, slowly, intricately, _painfully_ …

She laughed when Lambo said something in Italian and ran out the room, face flush red.


End file.
